Kelas internasional : love story
by sukijan
Summary: Naruto, Ino dan Lee bertaruh, siapa yang berhasil mencomblangkan Bu Sakura, si guru cantik dengan Mas Sasuke si cleaning service ganteng, bakalan di traktir 200.000 di kantin. /"Okay! im no takut! im terima!"/ "Dua ratus ribu jet aime!"/Bahlul! ini KUALI bukan KUACI!"/Otokee Bu Sakura pingsaan!"/ gaje sumpah gue gak tau ni kenapa di publish


**#=#=#**

 **.**

 **Kelas Internasional : Love story**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Character = Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story = Sukijan nan elok**

 **Based from : Serial comedy Indonesia 'kelas internasional' di net tv**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak tertata, baku campur gaul, OOC++, typo maybe, dan persetan dengan EYD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENGENALAN TOKOH**

Naruto :

Murid asal dari amrik a.k.a Amerika. Pekerjaannya adalah aktor film comedy. Penampilannya nyentrik, rambut duren blonde dengan mata biru harpik. Kalo ngomong cas-cis-cus dan enggak jelas. Orangnya 3B; Bodoh, Brutal, dan Bandel. Sebenernya naksir berat ama Bu Sakura, tapi, demi uang 200.000 dia rela nyomblangin pujaan hati dengan cleaning service.

Sai :

Murid asal Korea. Seorang seniman yang gantengnya ngalahin morgan Sm*sh, maklumlah, mantan boyband. Sangat mencintai diri sendiri, sampe semua hasil lukisannya gambar dia doang, alias narsis.

Hinata :

Murid asal Jepang. Orangnya kalem dan ramah. Salah satu personil girlband terkenal, JKT45. Rambutnya item lurus halus kayak iklan sampo sansilk. Diam-diam menaruh hati pada Naruto.

Lee :

Murid asal India. Pemilik restoran kari terbesar di Indonesia. Dulunya mantan pemain film Jodha Akbar. Penampilannya super tebal. Kalo ngomong, kepalanya godek-godek. Kemana-mana pake sorban. Duda *uhuk. Selain Naruto, Lee ternyata juga naksir sama Bu Sakura.

Ino :

Murid asal Perancis yang centilnya minta ampun. Seorang model. Naksir sama semua cowok (kecuali lee ama naruto), udah sering ngode-ngode, tapi gak pernah dipekain. Murid paling cetar membahana. Ino yang mengusulkan ide 'penyomblangan' Bu Sakura dengan cleaning service.

Shikamaru :

Murid asal Arab. Seorang guru ngaji dan guru bahasa arab di sekolah swasta. Menderita penyakit insomnia, makannya kalo siang tidur terus.

Tenten :

Murid asal China. Seorang guru les mandarin dan punya toko kelontong, tapi doi dimana-mana jualan kok, alias toko berjalan. Rambutnya selalu dikonde dua dan selalu berpakaian serba merah.

Sakura :

Guru Bahasa Indonesia di sekolah Internasional Konoha (SIK). Sudah lama menjomblo walaupun banyak yang naksir. Orangnya nano-nano, kadang baik kadang setan. Suka warna pink, tiap hari bajunya warna pinkkk mulu, bikin murid sekelas sakit mata. Masih kuliah.

Sasuke :

Cleaning service baru di SIK. Orangnya cool, tapi mulutnya tajem. Ditaksir ibu kantin. Sebenernya anak orang tajir, tapi... eh rahasia hehe tunggu chap selanjutnya.

Orochimaru :

Katanya sih, 'IBU' kantin. Tapi gatau ya, status gendernya tidak jelas. Yang jelas hanyalah panggilannya, Mbok Oro. Naksir Sasuke sejak pandangan pertama.

Tsunade :

Kepala Sekolah SIK. Orang jawa timur, asli medok banget kalo ngomong. Tempramental. Pernah dirawat di dirumah sakit jiwa. Setelah sembuh langsung diangkat jadi kepala sekolah.

Gaara :

Guru kelas sebelah. Ganteng. Sama kayak Bu Sakura, jomblo. Orangnya baik, ramah, sopan, tajir, kuat, gagah perkasa, euhh pokoknya idaman lah. Sudah lama naksir Bu Sakura, tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Yeha ff baru *di getok panci***

 **wkwkwk iyah gue tau sekuel casablanca lom terbit, akibat males #hush. Tapi yang penting bulan depan kan? alias bulan ini, gak tau tanggal berapa ehe**

 **Diary blog juga gue tlantarin gitu aja ehe *contoh author gak baik* ehe maapkeun**

 **Tapi yah, gimana lagi, tangan ini bergerak sendiri. Yang namanya ide pasti ngalir sendiri, kayak ingus. Bedanya ingus bisa di tarik-ulur dan ada teknologi yang namanya tissue #apasijorok :'v kalo gue tipe ingus yang nyosor terus turun ke bawah #plak #plak #plak *diselotipreader***

 **Huahah disini Sasuke gw bikin anti mainstream, bosen liat Sasuke tajir :v**

 **anyway, cem mana mnurut kalyan? penasaran kah? kalo ndak ya tinggal ndak dilanjutkan #terbang #nyangkut**

 **ehem baiklah, sebelum undur diri, gue mau berpantun dulu,**

 **...**

 **Punya Sakura bagaikan papan**

 **Punya Hinata bagaikan bola**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

 **Habis baca tolong di revew la~**

 ***digelundungin***

 **Reader : apa-apaan ini.**

 **.**

 **P.s yo yang reader Korean wave, bantuin gue, komen kata2 b. Korea yang sering muncul :'v Sumpah ni gue nekat bikin Korea Korea and, padahal gatau apa apa ngehehe**


End file.
